


Beauty and a Beat

by Lexathorn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Concerts, F/F, Fanart, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/pseuds/Lexathorn
Summary: The prompt was “Drummer Maren”. I decided to put Elsa and Honeymaren in a band together called The Hive in which Elsa sings and Maren plays the drums. (FANART)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange





	Beauty and a Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/gifts).



Gift for Robin! Hope you like it :)

Imgur Link: <https://imgur.com/a/cNqWxum>


End file.
